Always and Forever
by XxTwilighterforenternityxX
Summary: Ok, so I just had this srory on my PC forever! I really like it. I got the idea of a forbidden romance from the whole Twilight Saga so I thought I'd put it under that. Vampire/Werewolf forbidden love story. Warning: Character death at end! Not wt u expect
1. This is the story

Always and Forever

**Always and Forever**

By: Kayla Nieder

To

My mom, I love you so much

"P.S. I love you."

- Gerry from_ P.S. I love you_

Prologue

We all get letters in our lives at least a million times. Ok, not a million times but plenty of times. Girls get long letters from their over seas lovers. Wives get short, sad letters explaining a sudden death. Men get business letters saying they got promoted or they have to pay a loan. And then there are the all important bills…But letters aren't the same, as you can see. The young women with their mushy letters are probably really happy now and are on their way to write a reply letter. The new widows are probably crying and are left with calling relatives. The men have to pay their loans or are really happy about their promotion. Then, of course those beautiful bills…We all know what we do with those. But now, here I sit; writing a letter to the woman I love. We both know that I could die tonight. So, now I'm writing a letter to her. I hope she gets it and follows the instructions. I hope she knows that I will always and forever love her.

Happy Birthday

They couldn't be serious. They just couldn't. I was already mad at them for getting me dressed up, but now…How could they just take me out? I can't believe any of them. Why are they taking me to the stupid new bar, Chrissie's?

I glared at Melanie.

"How could you?" I demanded.

She blinked and looked innocently out the window.

"It's not everyday you turn 21, Lizzy." Max said, saving Mel before I strangled her.

"Why did you have to take me out to some _human _bar?"

I wrinkled my nose. Vampires didn't belong with those filthy mortals.

Anthony grinned. "Because we thought you'd enjoy a night out." He whispered. "And besides, it's not that bad. You get to try a yummy Bloody Mary."

I rolled my eyes. "It's not really bloody you know?"

Anthony stared at me. "Yeah, of course I knew that." He lied.

I shook my head.

My idea of a 21st birthday was a quiet evening in my room, curled up reading a book. And I was doing just that, until my "friends" came in and tore me away. Now I sat in this ridiculous, I think it was called a _limo_, in one of Samantha's short black dresses.

As we pulled up I groaned.

"How are we gonna get in?" I asked.

Max patted my shoulder. "We made reservations, Smart One."

Everyone laughed. But me.

As we got out of the limo, a strange man watched me. He was cute. He had brown hair and big, brown eyes. He was tall but lanky. He smiled at me.

I half-smiled.

"Name please?"

I looked up to see a large man. He was bulky and probably scary to all the small humans lined up. He made me laugh. I could take him out by flicking his shoulder.

We went inside and I gasped.

"I can't believe you guys!" I said.

It was a big bar. Ok, so I figured out it wasn't a bar. It was a dance club.

I was about ready to turn around and leave when Max pulled my arm over to the bar. It had see-through counters that changed colors. An attractive young man grinned at me from behind the counter.

"She's the birthday girl!" Melanie said.

"Give her something that'll knock her brains out and that'll have her on the tables by midnight." Anthony yelled.

"All right. I got just the thing." The man said, smiling at me.

By 11:00 I was sitting in one of the booths, staring at my 6th glass of whatever the man was serving me. I didn't even bother to ask what it was, but it was addicting and my conscience was telling me to dance, just like Anthony wanted me to do. My friends were dancing together on the dance floor.

I resisted going over to dance with them, even though Sam was throwing me dirty looks for not having fun.

"Do you want some company?"

My head snapped up.

The man I had seen earlier smiled at me. He had a glass of what I was drinking in his hand.

"I thought you'd need a refill." He said, handing me the drink and sitting down next to me. "So, why aren't you dancing with your friends?"

I looked at him. "Because they pried me from my comfy couch at home to come to this stupid dance party in honor of my stupid, freaking birthday."

He seemed to be amused by what I said and grinned.

"So, if I asked you to dance, would you say no?"

"No." I said.

"You'd say yes?" he grinned.

"No." I shook my head.

He looked at me curiously. "What would you say?"

"I don't know."

"I'm James." He held out his hand.

I took it. "I'm Lizzy."

He smiled.

"So, Lizzy?"

I smiled. "Yes, James?"

"Do me a favor?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Ok."

"Dance with me."

Oops. "No."

"Ah, but you didn't have restrictions." He reminded me, pulling on my arm.

We were out on the dance floor and some slow song was playing. Samantha and Melanie grinned at me but I just rolled my eyes. Then, James pulled me close to him. So close that I could rest my nose on his neck.

It smelled good. I could feel the blood pulsing through. I closed my eyes. My mouth was watering. The venom inside me was starting to build up. I swallowed really hard.

_Resist, _I commanded. _Resist._

He was stroking my back.

"This isn't so bad, is it?"

I blinked. _Easy for you to say._

I closed my eyes and held my breath. I couldn't start a riot. I couldn't. And besides, now my friends wouldn't be mad at me. I sucked in a breath.

"So, how old are you?"

"21." I managed.

"Mmm." He breathed in.

I pushed him away. I couldn't take it.

"I-I have to go." I stuttered.

"It's not even midnight." He complained. "Please? Don't go."

I shook my head. "I can't stay." I muttered pathetically. "I'm sorry."

I let go of his hand.

He ran after me. "Wait!" he yelled. "You can't just leave!"

"Yes I can." I said. "Who's gonna stop me? You?" I laughed bitterly.

He flinched.

"Look, I'm sorry. I can't stay here."

I turned.

"Lizzy?"

I stopped.

"I'll find you." He threatened playfully.

I grinned. "I bet you will."

"Oh and Lizzy?" he called.

I turned around. "Yes?"

"Happy birthday."

I smiled and then went over to my friends.

"Let's go." I said.

They stared at me, shocked.

As I got in the limo, they all climbed in and glared at me.

"He was cute!" Melanie said.

I smiled. "Yeah, he was."

"Then why didn't you stay?" Anthony demanded.

The smile faded. "I couldn't stand him."

"But you just met him."

"Not him in general." I said. "His scent. His blood. He smelled so good. I'm not in the mood for explaining to the cops why I bit his head off."

Then, it was quiet. They dropped it. I watched all the lights flash by. He was really cute. I just didn't want to hurt him. Strange as it was, I didn't want to kill him. My 21st birthday wish came true.

When we got home, I took a shower and climbed into my bed with a book.

I was well into chapter 3 when the door opened.

My mom came in with a small slice of cake.

She sang 'Happy Birthday' and we shared the chocolate cake. I told her about tonight and she nodded.

"It was smart of you to leave." She agreed. "But I think you hurt his feelings."

I stared at her. "You've got to be kidding."

"I'm not."

Then, she left. In the morning, I woke up to a letter on the side of my bed. I jumped out of bed and ripped it open:

**Dear Lizzy,**

**I am sorry we didn't get to finish our dance. I hope we can finish it. I have arranged for us a dinner and some beautiful music. Wear something nice. See you tonight at La Bellaire's at 6pm. And by the way, happy birthday.**

**Yours,**

**James**

I held the letter to my chest and tried to remember to breath.

"That son of a-"

"Lizzy?" Max called.

I jumped up and threw on my bath robe.

"In my room." I yelled, fiddling with the strap.

Max and Samantha came in and sat at the end of my bed.

"I got a letter." I said, raising the paper.

Sam nodded. "We know."

"You should write back, you know?" Max suggested. "You're going right?"

"Of course."

Sam smiled. "That's my girl!" she cheered. "So, what are you going to…" she turned to Max. "Shoo, fly. Go away."

He smirked but left without a word.

Sam turned back to me. "What are you going to wear?"

"I don't know." I said, getting up and grabbing a pen.

"What are you doing?"

I smiled. "Writing back."

**Dear James,**

**I accept your invitation with great appreciation. I cannot wait until this evening. Thank you so much. I am wondering how I can pay you back. Maybe you have an idea? Please let me know if anything comes to mind.**

**Also yours,**

**Elizabeth**

"Did you seal it with a kiss?" Sam mocked.

I glowered at her.

"You wish I did." I muttered.

"Ooh! Pick me!" Sam stood up and raised her hand.

"What?" I asked, irritably.

"Send it by dove."

I thought about this. That would be cool…

I was fidgeting with the straps of my dress. Anthony watched me in the rearview mirror.

He laughed. "You look beautiful, honey."

This was probably the fifth or sixth time he said this. And I did look beautiful. I guess. The simple black dress had a see-through, glittery jacket. My heels were already killing me. Stupid, high heel company. Stupid high heel owner, Sam…

I smiled. "Thanks, Tony."

"Are you just gonna sit there or do I have to pick you up…" Anthony asked. He was already standing at the door.

I grinned and slowly got out.

"Thank you." I whispered to him.

And I kissed his cheek and went inside the small restaurant It was really cute and it smelled incredibly good inside. I haven't had Italian food in a long time.

There was James. He was wearing a simple button-up shirt. He was grinning at me as I slowly approached. Heads were turning towards me.

"Good evening." He greeted politely.

"Hello." I replied.

"You look gorgeous."

I smiled. "I tend to do that a lot." I joked.

He nodded; amused by something funny I didn't hear myself say.

We sat outside. It was dark except for the lights around the large patio. Nobody was seated around us. He probably reserved this space.

"I loved your letter." He said. "Elegant handwriting and to top it off, a romantic dove."

He smiled at me.

"I'm glad you liked it." I said quietly.

A waitress approached.

"Hello, I'm Lila and I'll be your waitress this evening."

"Hi." I said.

"Good evening." He repeated looking at the waitress for only a moment and then looking back at me.

"Can I get you something to drink?" she asked, setting down the menus.

"Hmm, I don't know birthday girl," James was looking at the menu. "They have some pretty good margaritas."

I just shrugged.

James muttered something to the waitress. She blushed and then left. I wondered what he told her.

"So, what are you gonna get?"

"Mmm, I don't know." I said. "It all sounds good. What do you suggest?"

"The Five Cheese Ziti al Forno is pretty good." He said, pointing.

It looked really good.

"Alright, I'm putting my taste buds in your hands." I whispered. "If I die, I blame you."

Again, the amusement flashed on his face.

"What are you going to get?"

He shrugged. "My usual: Manicotti Formaggio is really good."

I smiled. "You'll have to let me try that, too." I said.

The waitress came back and set down my drink. It was tall and bright blue.

"Uh-oh. What is this?" I asked, poking it playfully.

"It's their club soda, now drink."

I smirked, but reluctantly took a sip. It was fiery but really cool. It had bite and it tasted sweet. I liked it. It wasn't my usual drink, which was Sam's famous Vodka with blood in it, but I really liked it.

After a few minutes, Lila came back and took our orders.

"So, why did you want me to come?" I asked, sipping my drink and smoothing my skirt. I was beginning to get more comfortable.

"I don't know." He whispered, staring at me. "You delight me."

I snorted. "What's to like?"

He shrugged. "You're smart, beautiful, and independent and you are stubborn."

"Why would you like stubbornness?" I asked.

"Because you make it seem so sweet. It's so…human."

I flinched. Damn it, did he know? I couldn't be sure and I couldn't give it away in case he didn't.

He smiled at Lila as she placed our food in front of us. I picked up my fork and scooped up a mouthful.

It was so good. Cheese melted right away.

"Here."

I looked up. James was holding his fork out to me. It had ravioli on it with cheese all over it. I ate it. It was just as good.

"I feel bad for those people who are lactose intolerant." I muttered and James laughed.

"Why are you amused by everything I say?" I asked him curiously.

He shrugged again. "You are just so…" he thought about the right word and I too wondered what he'd say. "Adorable." He decided.

I nodded, pleased by his choice of words. "Thank you."

He watched me, pausing to look down and eat some ravioli.

"So, how old are you?" He asked after a few minutes.

"I just turned 21."

"Ah yes."

"How old are you?"

"Older then you."

"That bad?" I asked, eyeing him. He was sipping his beer thoughtfully.

"No, I'm 24." He said, setting down his drink and grabbing a breadstick.

I nodded. "Where were you born?"

"In London."

I smiled. "Is it nice there?"

He looked up. "You've never been there?"

I shook my head. "Ah, well. It is very nice there." He smiled at me. He had a pretty smile. "And where were you born?"

"In Brasov." I said, grinning.

James stared at me as if I hadn't finished. After I didn't say anything, he asked, "Where is that?"

"In Romania."

"Oh."

"Yeah in Transylvania."

"Wow."

I nodded. I think he was enjoying our conversation. After awhile, Lila came back and asked if we would like dessert. I started to reject but James nodded and said something in Italian. I knew he said something about chocolate. He knew my weakness.

"Why did you come here?"

I looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Isn't Transylvania beautiful?" I nodded and he continued, "Then, why did you come here? America's pretty boring compared to Romania."

I shrugged and sipped my drink. "Why did _you _come?"

"Ah, touché." He just smiled.

Lila came back then. A tall cake was served in front of us. It was chocolate with fudge dripping down. It was topped with white chocolate-dipped strawberries. My mouth fell open.

"What is it?" I asked stupidly.

"Just eat."

We ate in silence. It wasn't finished. Lila took the plate and set down the check.

"So, James?"

"Yes, Lizzy?"

"Do me a favor?"

He looked at me curiously. "Ok."

"Dance with me."

He grinned. "I do believe I owe you one."

"Nope, I owe you one."

We danced to some slow number. This time I held my breath the whole time. I didn't breathe at all. I knew he was grinning right now.

"I should take you home." He whispered in my ear after a bit.

I nodded. "Yeah."

He signed a check and handed it to Lila after leaving a fairly large tip. As we got to his car I gasped.

It was a sleek Chrysler. It was black.

"_This _is your car?"

"Yeah, it's a 300C CRD."

I smirked. "Yeah, my brother's the big tool man, I'm not." I said, sighing. "He buys all my cars."

James laughed and opened my door. "It's a Chrysler."

"Oh." I exclaimed. "I knew that!"

"Sure you did, love."

We drove to my house in silence. I hated the quiet. It made me anxious.

When we pulled up, James stared at my house.

"Nice house."

"Thanks." I whispered.

"Big family?" he asked. He stopped the car in front of the door.

I nodded. "Thank you for tonight."

"No problem."

"See you again?"

He shrugged. "I'll find you."

"I bet."

I turned to open the door, but James caught my jacket. I turned and he kissed my cheek. "Good night, Lizzy."

"Good night." I mumbled, shocked.

I walked up to the door and didn't stop until I heard the engine and watch his car zoom away. Suddenly, the door opened and I was pulled inside.

"What the hell?"

"What did you do?"

I glared at Sam. "Dinner, that's it."

"That's it?"

I nodded. "Yes."

I climbed the stairs slowly. Sam was right behind me.

"Not now Sam. It's 1 AM." I complained, trudging into my room. "And Ibuprofen looks really nice right now."

Sammy eyed me but shrugged and left me in peace.

After taking some meds, I fell on my bed and to sleep.

Round Trip Letters

I stared at the envelope, as if hypnotized.

Sam shook me. "Open it!"

I ripped the envelope and shook out the letter:

**Dear Elizabeth,**

**I want to thank you for a wonderful time last night. I was just wondering if you'd like to go out somewhere again. Maybe you have some ideas as to where we could go? It does not matter to me; let's just think of this as your pay back to me. Please do not think of somewhere where we have to dress formerly this time. Casual would be appreciated. Please reply within the next two hours. **

**Best wishes,**

**James**

**P.S. Send another dove.**

Samantha cuddled the dove. She smiled at me as I handed her the letter and grabbed a pen.

After reading it, she gaped at me.

"Where are you gonna take him?"

"How about…the lake house?" I suggested, searching for my pen.

She nodded. "Definitely."

I found it and grabbed some paper:

**Dear James,**

**I accept the invitation. I have the perfect place. Do you know of the lake down south? I can't even remember the name. Anyway, there is a beautiful lake house there that my family owns and maybe you would like to go visit it? I hope you would. Please reply also in the next two hours.**

**Sincerely,**

**Elizabeth**

I folded the letter and put it in an envelope.

Sam smiled. "So," she stood up fluidly and walked towards the door slowly. "What are you gonna do at the lake house?"

I glared at her. "I don't know." I answered my voice full of paranoia.

She nodded and walked out the door.

I slowly walked over to my balcony, my letter and the dove in hand. I handed the dove the letter, kissed its cheek and threw it in the air. It flew away, gracefully in spite of how I flung it in the air.

I couldn't believe what I was getting myself into. I didn't want to hurt James. I didn't want to hurt myself. My mind flew to the knock that suddenly echoed through my room.

My head snapped around, pulling the gun from under my pillow and thrusting it at my visitor.

"Michael!" I cried, flinging my arms around the tall man.

He had flaming red hair and big red eyes. His big smile greeted me.

"Oh my Lizzy! My baby Lizzy how's my girl?" he grinned at me.

I smiled at our coven leader. He had just come back from fighting in our war against the werewolves. I hoped we had one. The werewolves had been trying to kill us for the longest time. I don't blame them though. They're just mad at us for making them be slaves.

"I'm great! I can't believe you're back a day early!"

"So you've missed me!?" He asked, making his face serious.

"Of course." I said.

He grinned. "So I've heard that you are dating someone." He commented. "Who's the lucky man? Cory? Max? Charlie?"

My smile faded. _Oh, crap. _"No, Mike." I whispered, looking at the ground, ashamed. "I'm dating a human."

I heard an intake of breath. I wanted to plug my ears. _Here it comes… _I stared at the ground.

He took a deep breath again. "What?"

"I'm dating a human."

He shook his head. "No, no. I heard that. I meant, how could you turn against us?"

"But Sam and the others already knew!" I cried.

"What?" he repeated. He looked at me. "Never mind. Don't answer that. How could you? You're practically dating the enemy!"

I smirked. "I thought werewolves were the enemy."

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter, they both hate us."

"Well James doesn't hate me!"

Michael glared at me. "Does he even know what you are?"

I blinked. _Whoops. _"I was planning on telling him…"

"Well," Michael smiled at me. "Guess you won't get a chance, now will you?"

I shook my head. "I guess not." I whispered.

Michael nodded. "And you will not **ever **see him again." He yelled. "And if you see him, do not talk, do not look, and do not even acknowledge him! Do you understand?"

I nodded.

"Good."

And he left.

I screamed at the door and threw my pillow after him. I stomped over to my desk and sat down to write.

**Dear James,**

**I am sorry to regret that**

I stopped. Just because Michael said I couldn't see him doesn't mean I have to listen. I grinned and tore up the letter.

**Dear James, **

**Please meet me there at 7;30. Thank you.**

**Yours,**

**Elizabeth**

I sent the letter and no sooner had I let the dove go, another came. I grinned and caught the bird.

I ripped it open.

**Dear Elizabeth,**

**I would love to go to the lake house. Why don't we meet around 7: 30?**

I grinned at this and then continued reading.

**I am really excited about this evening. I can't wait until I see you again. I hope we have a good time. We will talk most of the time.**

**Yours, **

**James**

I smiled at his elegant handwriting. But then I frowned.

_Oh my God, _I thought. How am I supposed to tell him I'm a blood-sucking _leech_? He'd probably think I'm crazy! I didn't want that.

I sat down on my bed and fell backward into the pillow. I turned over to my beautiful clock. It said it was 1:30. I grimaced. _Ugh. _I had exactly 4 hours until I had to spill everything to James. I'm not sure I wanted to. Then again, I really liked this guy.

I didn't want to disappoint Michael either. But it wasn't like he was my father. He was just my uncle. That's not full custody is it? It's my life right? I smirked. Exactly, it was **my **life.

I smiled. And I was going to take control of it.

The Truth

Of course it was awkward. For me.

He was smiling the whole time we were in the car. Even when I pulled up to the dirt driveway, he was grinning like an idiot. And I didn't know why. When I asked him, he just said he was happy because he was the luckiest guy in the world. I did not get it. Especially since he started to laugh like crazy when I smirked at him.

I grimaced the whole time we walked up to the door. The lake house was completely empty now.

"It used to have all my stuff in it." I explained. "It was a regular house on the side of a lake until it burned down. Then I had it built all over again into something unique."

And it was unique. It was made of glass. All the walls were glass so the house was completely C-thru. I loved how on the back porch the boards weren't made of wood. They were C-thru too so when you walked out you could look down and it seemed as if you were walking on water. I couldn't wait to show James.

"Whoa," was all he said.

I smiled and pulled his hand to get him through the door. We walked through the empty house and out onto the deck. He stared at the ground. I grabbed the champagne bottle from his hand before he could drop it but he seemed to be in control.

"That's really cool." He commented.

I nodded. "That's why I had it made."

He looked at me. "So, why did you move out of this house? It's so beautiful."

I looked to the ground. I knew it would come sooner or later. It was time. I looked up.

"We need to talk."

I stared at him. He was gawking at me. "Your house got burned down? In 1939?" he asked, astonished. "That's not possible, is it?" He blinked. "How old are you?"

I waved my hand. "I was getting to that."

I took a deep breath. "So, my house got burned down and I got 2nd degree and 3rd degree burns. I was near dying when Michael-"

"Who's Michael?"

I glared at James.

He looked down. "I'm sorry."

I inhaled and then continued, "Michael is the leader. He saved me when I was almost dead. He made me what I am today."

James smiled. "And what is that?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Ok."

I took a deep breath. I couldn't believe what I was about to say.

"I'm a vampire." I whispered.

James's smile disappeared. "What?"

I repeated my confession.

"Well, that's interesting."

I stared at him.

He slowly sipped his champagne and then set it down staring at the sunset. He turned to me.

"You're serious?"

I nodded.

He stood up and brushed his hand down his face slowly. He turned and stared at the horizon. I stood up and walked over to him.

"Are you mad?"

"Mad?" He asked turning to me abruptly. "Why would I be mad? I think _I'm _going mad but no, I'm not mad."

He paused then looked at me.

"Does it hurt?" he asked. "Like, changing?"

I looked at him. "Not anymore." I said quietly. "It used to hurt all the time."

"Why?"

"My body wasn't used to it." I answered. "It had to readjust."

"When did it get better?"

A dramatic pause occurred before I answered, "About two years ago."

"What about you, does it hurt?"

James shook his head. "No." He paused. "In fact it never did either."

I smiled a sad smile. "So, do you want me to show you?"

He stared at me before answering, "Will I run away screaming for my mommy?"

I laughed. "I don't think so."

He grinned but then laughed. "Ok, sure."

I took off my jacket and walked over to the center of the deck. I allowed my nails to grow to their usual 3 inch long length and my teeth to become pronounced. My hair, which was usually black, turned golden. James stared at me. "Wow." He said this really quietly.

"You're not running." I hissed, playfully.

"I'm not scared." He answered honestly. Too honestly, to me.

He laughed some more. "I think I'm going crazy." He whispered. "Am I dreaming?"

I shook my head. "I'm afraid not."

He smiled. "So, why did you tell me this?"

"Because Michael doesn't think I should be with a human."

James frowned. "He's wrong."

"I know!" I said, nodding. "I think you're a very nice human and he just-"

He cut me off. "No, I meant about the human thing."

I stared at him. He couldn't mean what I thought he meant.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned. "You can't be a…"

"Werewolf?" He finished. "Why not? And what if I am?"

I stared at him. "I can't keep up." I said slowly.

"At least I know I'm not alone." He said.

"Your t urn." I said, changing back to normal. "To change."

"Really?"

I nodded. He looked pained as if he'd think I'd say something bad. I smiled. "James, I've seen a werewolf before."

James hesitated before standing up.

A growl erupted from somewhere inside of him. Then, James was gone. In his place was a wolf. I stared at him. Usually, a werewolf was a dog standing on his hind legs. But James? No, he was a wolf.

I think he smiled, I wasn't so sure.

He stared to turn but I grabbed his tail without much thought. He yelped.

"Sorry." I whispered.

James turned back around. I crawled over to him slowly. He stared at me with auburn eyes.

James came back.

He grinned. "I'm not your average werewolf, am I?"

"You're definitely not what I expected."

James laughed. "Now _that _was expected."

I grinned. "Michael's gonna kill me."

"Michael's not gonna find out." He said, caressing my cheek.

He leaned in and kissed me. I pulled away.

"This is wrong." I said, but he ignored me and pulled me back in. He was stronger then I thought.

"Oh no." He said. "You're not going anywhere."

I pulled away. "I can't." I gasped.

"Sure you can." He said.

I smiled. "Ok, I can."

And I kissed him.

He dropped me off a mile away from the house.

He caught my jacket. "By the way, I'm lucky to have a girl like you." He kissed me. "Good-night." He whispered.

"Night." I said quietly.

James kissed my cheek and then I climbed out.

As he sped away I realized something and I'm not sure if it was a good thing. I think I'm in love with James Owens.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE! SORRY!

Sorry

**Sorry! Author's Note! REALLY Important!**

**Ok, so I've actually completed the whole thing! I just have a friend who has the actual story that I wrote down. I don't have it on my PC so I can't put it on! I'll get it back tomorrow! I also have started the sequel…Do you think that's a good idea? I did because I left an epilogue that makes you go "Whoa!" So I'm sorry for the inconvience!**


End file.
